brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Shop
Jwle's Shop Hello! Welcome to my shop. I have a variety of Pokémon, eggs, and items that are up for trade. If you are interested in trading, please go to the section "Request a Trade!" to find the trade requirements. All Pokémon in a gray background are Pokémon I don't have. They are on my wishlist. Notice: The shop is under renovation as of now! It should be completed by September 2018, but most likely earlier. Starter Pokémon Notice: My two friends have Cyndaquil and Fennekin, and Chespin as a gift. However, I do not have any of them as of now, so they have a gray background. Breedable Event Pokémon & Eevee Note that both 2016 Christmas Event Pokémon can now be found in the wild in Frigidia Cavern. Fossil Pokémon Rare Pokémon If I do not have a Rare, I tend to be able to catch it easily, just I don't have it. * = Pokémon is base form, and was bred from a Pokémon in a higher stage in the evolutionary line. The base form cannot be found in the wild. The base form will have the same rarity as the evolved form that can be found in the wild. All Incense-Bred Pokémon are not included. ** = I have not caught the Rare yet, and I am having trouble finding it. Very Rare Pokémon * = Pokémon is base form, and was bred from a Pokémon in a higher stage in the evolutionary line. The base form cannot be found in the wild. The base form will have the same rarity as the evolved form that can be found in the wild. All Incense-Bred Pokémon are not included. (For example, Pichu qualifies.) ** = I have not caught the Very Rare yet, and I am having trouble finding it. Incense-Bred Pokémon COMING SOON '''(In reality I have none...) Legendary and Mythical Pokémon Special Deals Miscellaneous Wishlist *Any Shiny *Pokémon marked with ** *Colosseum Items **Incenses in particular TM/HM Service '''COMING SOON (I have most/all TMs you can find naturally without P$ in Adventure Mode. This means I do not have Arcade TMs. I do not own any Colosseum TMs.) Item Shop Evolutionary Stones COMING SOON Breeding Items Mega Stones COMING SOON Colosseum Items COMING SOON PokéMart Items Poké Balls COMING SOON Healing Items COMING SOON Other Items COMING SOON Miscellaneous Items COMING SOON Request a Trade! Please follow the format. It helps. 'After seeing all these beautiful Pokémon and eggs for sale, you may want to propose a deal. I promise I don't bite if you don't bark at me... maybe? If you would like to make a trade, please post it below in this format: '''Pokémon You Want '- Name the Pokémon you want. 'Pokémon You Are Offering '- Name the Pokémon you are offering. 'ROBLOX IGN '- Your ROBLOX username. 'When you are generally on '- Your timezone, days of the week, and time you tend to be on. I will reply to you and accept or decline the trade. However, don't be discouraged if your trade gets declined! I am always open for negotiations. My IGN: '''Jwle Trading and Prices I'm most active during weekends and for summer, some weeks I am available during the weekdays a lot as well. Conditions that may add to the price: Female Pokémon Hatching Eggs beforehand Trading me Pokémon I already have Egg Moves Nature IVs Training before trade (If I feel like training your Pokémon, it doesn't count.) Current Trades (By the way, ♂ is male, ♀ is female.) Thanks for Visiting! I hope you have a wonderful day! ☺ Category:Blog posts